He Didn't Have To Do It
by jodz92
Summary: ONE SHOT. He always did stupid heroic things like that. Taking a bullet that was meant for me.


_**AN**__: I'm in the middle of working in a __**longer fic**__, but needed a break from that – and all my revision. So this was born (: Pretty __**angsty**__ but blame that on __school and revision blues__ – it's simply the mood I'm in. Damn GCSEs __***shakes fist angrily***_

_Enjoy and __**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Reviews make my day (:**_

_Oh and before I forget: __**DISCLAIMER. Me no own Stargate. Yeah?**_

Rodney POV.

Why did he do it?

He always did stupid heroic things. I've lost count on how many times he saved my life. This time he took a bullet which was meant for me.

Normal POV.

'It's okay Sheppard.' Rodney said, panicking slightly at the sight of the blood pouring from a gaping hole in the Colonel's chest.

Sheppard wheezed painfully trying to catch his breath. He felt as if there was something large and heavy sat on his chest, restricting his breathing. He could feel and intense pain inside of him, making it painful for him to breathe when he could. Darkness began to eat its way at the corners of his eyes.

John knew it was a fatal wound. They had been stripped of their vests when they had been captured, so he had no protection, no way of slowing the bullet down. It had impacted his chest clipping his lung and several major arteries leading to the heart on its way in. The bullet came to a rest barely inches from his beating heart. He knew that his lung had already collapsed; the difficulty breathing assured him of that fact. This meant that there was severe strain on his remaining lung and his heart.

'Oh god, oh god.' McKay cried, trying to staunch the blood flow with his hands to no avail. Sheppard's blood leaked through his fingers.

'Hold on Sheppard. Ronon and Teyla will be back soon.'

He hoped.

They had been split up. Ronon and Teyla had been taken with one group, Sheppard and Rodney with another. The leader had quickly got tired of Rodney's constant whinging and was about to dispose of him when Sheppard broke free and darted in front of him, protecting his friend. He took the bullet point blank.

It was at that point that Ronon and Teyla, who had broken free from their captors arrived. Ronon shot the leader, who was still brandishing a confiscated 9mm in his hand. The shot hit the man squarely in the head and fell to the forest floor. Once their leader fell, the rest of the men scarpered.

The force of the bullet had sent Sheppard tumbling into Rodney. Grumbling slightly, Rodney picked himself up from under Sheppard, but was instantly silenced. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Ronon and Teyla took one look at the scene and headed back to the gate without saying a word.

The team dynamics had grown to be like that. No one need utter a word, but they knew what each other were doing or thinking of doing. They had all bonded well.

It was a ten minute slow hike back to the gate. It was a two minute run at the Satedan and Athosian's pace.

Sheppard thrashed weakly, his breathing slowing. He willed himself to keep his eyes open… but the darkness taunted him. If he just shut his eyes there would be no more pain… he had completed his mission… he saved his friend… his best friend… he had fulfilled his job… what was stopping him from simply slipping away…

'NO! Come on John!' Rodney cried, shaking him by the shoulders.

John stirred, his head lolling. He had no energy left within him to fight. The searing pain in his chest was unbearable.

'R-R-Rodney,' He gasped. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He could taste the copper in his mouth and down the back of his throat. He began coughing, making his chest feel as if it was being cut in two. More blood came spilling out of his mouth.

'It's okay. We'll get you home soon.' Rodney reassured, no sure who he was reassuring himself or John, as his fingers submerged in the Colonel's blood.

'N-Not going to… make….it…' Sheppard panted through the pain.

'No! Don't give up! You're going to make it.' Rodney's voice began to slowly fade. Sheppard was drifting away. '5 minutes is all!'

'It… was an honour…Rodney…'Sheppard gasped. He was so far away now; he couldn't hear McKay's distant reply as John finally succumbed to the darkness, his body falling limp. The forest fell silent as the pained wheezes died away.

Rodney sat stunned for several seconds after Sheppard took his last painful breath. McKay couldn't move.

'S-Sheppard?' He stuttered as John's eyes finally closed, never to open again.

'No!' Rodney yelled, his fingers, slicked with blood, fumbled for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

'I'm sorry John!' Rodney cried, tears pouring onto the pilot's blood stained face. He brought his other hand up from the pool of blood on Sheppard's chest. He gently picked up John's head and cradled it in his lap, sobbing silently. No more than 5 minutes later a Jumper descended into the forest clearing. Ronon, Teyla and Carson came hurrying out of the Jumper, followed by members of a med team. Rodney hadn't moved an inch, still cradling Sheppard's lifeless body. They couldn't believe the scene in front of them. A fairly large pool of blood had gathered beneath the two friends, slowly spreading away from them. The scientist was clutching the pilot.

'No…' Teyla breathed.

Rodney POV.

He died because of me.

He died saving me.

If it was me that took that bullet and died, at least I wouldn't be feeling what I am feeling now. Not even dying could be this painful.

Why did he do it?

He didn't have to do it.

_**A/N 2:**__ Sorry again if its angsty and dark! Just felt like it. I will have my other fic out sooooooon my friends, I just have my GCSEs coming which means __**REVISION**__ :(_

_And revision means not much__** free time **__:|_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review (: **_


End file.
